Mutant Hunter C 1 2
by ihvnnm
Summary: This is the second part of the Mutant Hunter C 1 series, if you haven't read Mutant Hunter C.1.1, please do so before reading this, I hope you will like it. ((Ch. 11.) The End for Now)
1. Just The Start Of The Problems

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Just The Start Of The Problems  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Well, it's the new part! Yea! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I promise to keep coming up with the quality chapters. This whole section will be about the confrontation with the installations, which knows what the last part will be about. only I, I say! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please read then review.  
  
"Jean Grey, you are to come with us, any resistance and we will use force, continue and we may need to end it right then." A soldier says, holding his gun up at her, there are five more behind him, two females and three males, their guns are aimed at the ground, but they are prepped to aim it right at her.  
  
"I. I understand, Jean's hands are close to her face, she is slightly afraid; she is trying to keep calm. Logan right now is holding Scott, his hand over Scott's face, preventing him from speaking out.  
  
"Shut up or I will make you." Logan growls, he doesn't like this idea as well, but there is nothing he or anyone else can do about it.  
  
The soldier in front attaches a pair of handcuffs on Jean, he then starts walking, nudging her with the nozzle of his gun, and hoping she will fight back so he can rid the world of one mutant. "I hate the whole bunch of you." The guy says quietly enough that only she can hear. "I wish nothing good upon any of you." He pushes her harder with the nozzle.  
  
"Well, I am not going to resist." Jean just ignores the pokes. She enters the military hummer. They drive off, to a government prison. Jean looks back at the shrinking institution, she is trying to hold back her tears.  
  
*  
  
"I can't take it!" Scott punches the wall as hard as he can and with his force, the wall slightly shakes. "She shouldn't have been taken away, we should have fought."  
  
"Scott, calm down, acting like this will not help at all, and right now we need to get help from the brotherhood. Kitty, I want you to talk to Lance."  
  
"Do I have to? We aren't on good terms right now." Kitty slumps, her face falls slightly.  
  
"I don't want any arguments, we need to band together or we will all be in trouble." Xavier rubs his forehead; his head is starting to hurt him.  
  
"Yes Professor." Kitty turns to the door, she stops, "Can someone come with me, and I still need someone to drive with me." She puts her hands together, below her waist and gives a good smile; with knowledge of her driving, everyone backs up a little. Logan nudges Scott in front.  
  
"It will be good for you." Logan smirks, having his brighten up his day.  
  
"You are going to pay for this." Scott hisses. "I don't have my car anymore." Scott says trying to make an excuse.  
  
"That's ok, you can take the X-Van." Logan says loudly.  
  
"Yeah! That will be great!" Kitty grabs Scott's hand and pulls him to the garage.  
  
"Well, this incensement of help will be good." Xavier turns to Logan, Ororo and Hank. "I want you three to send EVERYONE to the danger room for training." Everyone around faces drop. "Every person will be going to the installations and the best way to take care of this is to have everyone." Xavier starts to go off, "I am going to watch from above to make sure everything is going smoothly."  
  
"Ok kids, get into your uniforms." Logan says, heading back upstairs to get into another suit. "Make sure you bring another uniform, I have no idea how long we are going to train." Everyone moans as they trot upstairs. "ON THE DOUBLE!" Logan yells, everyone runs upstairs.  
  
Xavier makes it into the control room, looking down at the whole danger room; it slowly starts to fill up with X-Men. "Storm, you can do the first training, then Logan, Beast you will have them last." Xavier starts activating all of the controls.  
  
"Ok everyone, target training." Storm says to all of the children. "Xavier, activate Target Practice 115." That instant, targets start coming out from the side of the wall, the targets are going in all directions, some whiz by, nearly striking everyone. "Nightcrawler, take out three right now."  
  
Nightcrawler teleports, in front of two and kicks them, smashing them to bits, he grabs the last one with his tail, throwing it to the ground. "Very good, Rogue." Rogue runs up, jumping in the air, she grabs a plate and throws it at another one. The plate barely touches, but both fall to the ground, shattering. Rogue quickly grabs one more as it just passes her; she throws it to the ground, breaking the last one.  
  
"Spyke your up." Spyke nods, he loads three spikes, he throws them out, and he only strikes two. He holds out his hand and fires two more, luckily the last one shatters. "Evan, you are going to need more work. Alright then, Bezerker, your turn." Storm moves to the side, three plates move just past her. He holds his hands out like a gun and are fires four shots, the first two strike each plate, the next one strikes the tip of the plate, making it wobble, he fires again and it hits the ground.  
  
"Need work on your speed." Storm looks at Bezerker, who just shrugs. "Cannonball, your turn." Cannon ball runs up to the center of the room, he jumps to his side as a plate barely misses him. He releases his thermo chemical power; the three plates buzzing around him blow up. "Very good, Iceman lets go!" Iceman creates a slide, he goes down it, he fires his ice beam, and he creates a large ice block with all three plates frozen inside. The block falls to the ground, shattering.  
  
"A little too much use of your power, go Magma." She runs towards a group of flying plates, she fires off a few heat blasts, they strike a cluster of three plates, melting. "Very good, Multiple, your turn." Multiple runs up, creating five of him. They start running around trying to grabs a plate. Time slowly ticks away, still none of them can grab them, and finally, three multiples start running at plates in the same direction. CRASH. They run into each other, and the plates.  
  
"About time, Multiple, you are going to need a lot more work, maybe it will be best if you stay here and guard the institute." Multiple's face drop from the news as he finally becomes one. "Well, next is. Sunspot. You better make this quick." Storm's arms are crossed, she just wants to finally get this over with, Wolverine and Beast still need to get training done. Sunspot runs at the disks, he does a spin kick, destroying one; he grabs another and smashes into the ground. He runs towards the last disk, he drops to his back, kicking the plate like it is a soccer ball.  
  
"At least you were much faster than Multiple, and good work in using your soccer skills." Storm looks at the group, "Jubilee, your turn." Jubilee runs to the front, she fires off her power, creating her own fire works, however all it seems to be doing is making the plates wobble, the wobbling plates collide. She runs at the last plate, she bends down low, grabbing the plate near her feet; she smashes the third plate.  
  
"Well, not that bad, but it seem like your powers or skills might be more of a burden right now, I regret to says this, but it will be better if you stay here with Multiple.  
  
"Right." Jubilee walks over to Multiple, sitting on the floor. "This sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Ok, Wolfsbane, your last." Wolfsbane nods, she transforms into a wolf, she runs towards plates, she bites down on each one. She throws the plate to the ground; she finally destroys the last one, a little faster than all others. She transforms back to her human form, the plates fly back into their slots.  
  
"You all seemed to do very good, but I may be the easiest of the challenges, it is now time for Wolverine to give his challenge. I wish you all good luck, Multiple and Jubilee, please come with me." Storm walks out of the danger room with Multiple and Jubilee following with their heads down.  
  
"Don't get discouraged, I mainly did this because you two are the youngest, you haven't fully controlled your powers, but I have a feeling if anyone tries to break into the institute if we are gone, you two could do the best to scare them away. Jubilee, with your lightshow, it should be easy for you, Multiple, with your ability to multiply, you can keep more of a watch on the institute, so, go get some rest, you have to stay up and alert the whole time we are gone. Can I trust you two?"  
  
"YES!" They say together, they however walk away still sulking, wishing that they could joins. They might not be the only ones since most likely other will fail the challenges.  
  
**I am ending it right here, I have plenty to do so please don't get discouraged that I seem to be making this long, I have a whole lot planned, but I got a lot of space to do it in. I still have the two other challenges, the brotherhood and the small confrontation Ihvnnm is suppose to be getting in, don't worry, the X-Men will start to wonder why it is taking Ihvnnm so long to come back, if he does. HAHAHAHA! Evil! 


	2. Just One Bad Move

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Just One Bad Move  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Yea! I got reviews, few questions: what is Gary Stu? How is my story inaccurate? And what are OC's and Canon Chars? I like all reviews, no matter how little sense they make or how negative they are. Thank you that my work is a little better than some others and I will try my best to make it flow easier and make it feel more natural, I really appreciate criticism, it gives me the idea of how I should make this.  
  
A missile goes flying towards Ihvnnm. Ihvnnm turns the wheel as hard as he can. He missile strikes the side of the car, sending it into the air, Ihvnnm jumps out of the car as it crashes to the ground in a pile of metal hunk of trash.  
  
"Who ever owned that car is gonna have a fit." Ihvnnm looks at the heap, it suddenly explodes, Ihvnnm flies on the ground, his suit getting torn up from the road. "Well, that really sucks." Ihvnnm can hear the sound of numerous missiles flying towards him.  
  
Ihvnnm jumps out of the way the instant the missiles strike, Ihvnnm goes flying in the air, he looks at four of the five exo-suit soldiers running towards him with their machine turret guns blaring. Ihvnnm speed increases greatly, he easily has the ability to dodge the bullets, however since they are numerous he having great amount of trouble.  
  
He hits the ground, he becomes much more powerful, his body soon becomes invulnerable, however he can feel the pain of each strike. He runs to the first exo-suit, he grabs its arm and swings it around it smashes into another, the two suits become a twisted mass of metal, similar to the car. He releases the arm; it goes flying into the forest.  
  
A burst of electricity goes though Ihvnnm's body. Something similar to a cattle prong sends a massive surge of electricity though him. Ihvnnm spins around, he punches the center of the suit. He feels the metal easily bending as wires even begin snap. Ihvnnm grabs the center; he pulls out numerous mechanical pieces.  
  
The last suit wraps its arms around Ihvnnm, squeezing him tightly. Ihvnnm can feel his body getting crushed, the cold metal crushing him. He flips himself, sending the suit into the woods, he drops to the ground, and he is on one knee and one hand down, his other hand in a tight fist. The tank, soldiers, the single suit and helicopters are just staying still, waiting of Ihvnnm's move.  
  
"This stinks, the odds are so unfair, how about I tie a hand behind my back." Ihvnnm smirks at the situation, even though most of his uniform is gone, a burn mark on his back and numerous bruises all over his body from where the bullets struck.  
  
The tank fires as massive blast of energy, faster than Ihvnnm can move; he is hit full force by the blast. Ihvnnm is knocked to the ground, he only has rags for clothing now, his body is slightly bleeding, and he stands up, however swaying back and forth. "Nice shot, but you should've killed me!"  
  
Ihvnnm speeds towards the barricade, he punches one of the soldiers in the face, he crashes into the side of the tank, denting it. Ihvnnm next jumps into the air, he spin kicks a soldier off the road, before he lands, using his other foot, he kicks another soldier into the air. Ihvnnm's feet touch the ground, he instantly grabs the last soldier and twists his arm, spinning him around and then finally uses him as a club to take out the soldier returning to earth, he leaves them in a pile at his feet.  
  
"This is soo easy!" Ihvnnm wipes his brow with his dirty arm. His forehead becomes filthy with dirt. "Oh no!" Ihvnnm jumps out of the way when two more missiles come flying at him. Ihvnnm rolls along the ground, he jumps high into the air. Six missiles are fired at him.  
  
Ihvnnm starts to bend to miss them when they explode, revealing large massive nets. The nets strike Ihvnnm, sending a massive surge of energy though his body; he hits the ground with four of the six nets around him. Electricity is still flowing throughout his body. Ihvnnm is struggling to stay awake and alert.  
  
"I need to get back to the institute." Ihvnnm says softly, still straining his muscles to break out of the nets.  
  
Ihvnnm hears a click sound. "It is impossible to escape, these nets are woven with adamantium and electrified." Another click. Ihvnnm looks up; it's the last suit, a machine gun pointing right at Ihvnnm's head.  
  
"Let me go!" Ihvnnm struggles even harder, he can feel his body going back to normal, the electricity seems like it is constricting his ability to enhance.  
  
Click. "You are needed to go back to the research lab. We need to know how you can have unlimited strength, speed, endurance and intelligence." Click. The suit starts walking to the tank, from behind two more suits exit it, they start walking towards Ihvnnm.  
  
Ihvnnm is starting to black out. "How come I always black out when I'm around youz guys?" Ihvnnm manages to say before passing out.  
  
Click. "You grab his head, I'll take his feet." Click. The guy in the other suit nods.  
  
Click. "Someone should go into the forests to find the damaged advanced suits." Click.  
  
Click. "I'm on it." Click. The suit from the beginning says. He makes his way into the forest to retrieve the suits, even if the members inside are no longer useable or not.  
  
The other two suits pick up Ihvnnm, they carry walk under the helicopter that is now lowering a hard metal stretcher. The just drop Ihvnnm on it with no consideration or care. Ihvnnm is just lying still, wrapped up in four layers of netting.  
  
The helicopter brings the stretcher up to the side of the helicopter. Two soldiers strap him up before the helicopter flies to the southwest. The helicopter moves silently across the sky, leaving no trace or any proof that it has been there. The other suits, helicopters and tanks will finish cleaning up any mess of the area.  
  
There will be a more efficient cleanup crew arriving in less than an hour. This is the way of the Mutant Hunters; they hunt and eliminate their target. An hour after the elimination a cleanup crew arrives, making everything the same, having so signs that anything happened only an hour ago.  
  
The Mutant Hunters are still new, they have only hunted a sparse amount of mutants, and they are not yet at the level to start hunting the X- Men, the Brotherhood and the Acolytes. The Mutant Hunters possess soldiers, tanks, assault and infiltrate helicopters, basic suits and advance suits, they also own a massive satellite that actually detects mutant DNA from any spot on the planet.  
  
*  
  
"Xavier. help, I can't stay awake much longer, I need help. I have a bad feeling I'm either going to die or be taken back. I don't want to go!" Xavier has his eyes closed during Wolverine's challenge. He can hear Ihvnnm asking for help, the X-Men are going to have to do it alone, or at least break Ihvnnm out so he can assist them.  
  
"Ihvnnm, please calm down, I have a feeling you are too valuable to be eliminated." Xavier tries to give Ihvnnm some sense. Ihvnnm does not respond, but he can tell that Ihvnnm is still listening. "Once you regain consciousness, please inform me what installation you are in, that will be the one we go to first to retrieve you." Xavier concentrates his powers as much as he can. Ihvnnm becomes harder to pin point; Xavier finally loses him.  
  
"Brain, we will come for you, we do not leave a fellow mutant alone when they are in need. You and Jean will both be free soon enough, I promise that!" Xavier still has his eyes closed, he can hear the struggle of the students down below, and he hopes the greatest will succeed, if not, all mutant kind may come to an abrupt end.  
  
Xavier opens his eyes, his eye go wide, he presses the comm. button. "Wolverine, please take it easy on them!!!" Wolverine just waves his claws at Xavier before going back at the test. "Let's hope they survive this."  
  
**I wish Lilo was a signed on member, I would of really of liked of read some of her (I hope it's a her, if it's a guy, I'm sorry.) work, from her reviews, I bet she makes some pretty good work. Well, I got another chapter done, I love making fics, I love reviews more, I wish more people like reading this, if you really like this, please tell others, I do plan on making this a very long story of three parts. 


	3. What If Pt 1

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
What If Pt. 1  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I have been writing chapters, waiting for people to review them. Well, right now I am working on my past tenses, please go to fictionpress.net, look for Ihvnnm, there read Hellz Furry. That is my work on past tense, if I get enough positive reviews, I will start working on this as past tense (starting on Mutant Hunter C.1.3). This is a small break from my actual mutant hunter series. Since I have plenty of chapter to play with, I am making this a "What if" chapter.  
  
*  
  
What if Wolverine did not have any aggression after being Weapon X?  
  
*  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue are taking a stroll down the streets of Bayville. The sun is shining and everything is all peaceful, they are all in just normal clothing, with Kurt in his image inducer. "So, anyone have any plans for this weekend?" Kitty asks, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Yeah, there's supposed to be an awesome party." Kurt pops in front of Kitty.  
  
"I've head about that party, we all should go, and it should be fun." Evan cracks his neck.  
  
"Well, if we are going to a party, I am going to need a hair cut." Kitty twirls her hair. "It's a mess."  
  
"There is one right at the corner." Jean points to a conveniently placed hair saloon. The X-Men walk across the street, they enter the small, but fashionably create full saloon.  
  
The inside has the song, "It's Raining Men." Playing in a boom box on top of a soda vending machine. There are a row of chairs along the wall next to the door, there are three barber chairs on this floor, there is a doorway leading downstairs to possibly more barber chairs down below.  
  
A man comes up the stairs, "Hi, I'm Logan." The man says. Logan is in his normal clothing, just 'tweaked'; his jeans are cut up to his butt. There is little flower like decorations around the hem. His t-shirt is bright pink with a rainbow on the middle of his chest, however his leather jacket is hanging on a hook next to the door. He gives everyone one a warm smile. "What can I do for you today?" Logan flips is wrist in the air.  
  
"Um." Kitty tries to say, everyone is just speechless. "I need a haircut, just get it shorter."  
  
"Girly, I can do some more than just cut it." Logan points his finger at her, with his wrist is limp. "I can add more volume for it, I can picture many blond highlights.  
  
Kitty stops to think. "Hmmmm." Her eyes open up. "That sounds way cool!"  
  
"Good, now be a good girl and sit here." Logan twirls the chair so Kitty can sit down. While Kitty walks to the chair, he places his fists on his hips, his hips bent. He gives her a smile as she sits down.  
  
Logan pops out his claws, everyone jumps up. Kitty starts to get out of the chair, but Logan holds her down. "Chill girl!" Logan says calmly. "These are my scissors." He turns around to face everyone else. "After you see the work I've done on her, you will all like one. It looks like you can use a trim." Logan points a claw at Evan.  
  
"Who.Who me? Naw, I'm fine!" Evan shakes his palms at Logan. He doesn't want Logan near him.  
  
"We'll see." He gives Evan a wink.  
  
"Ok, I am getting out of here, anyone with me?" Evan looks desperately at everyone else.  
  
"Sure, lets go for a burger!" Kurt says.  
  
"Burgers, perfect, I'll pay."  
  
"You'll soon regret that." Kurt and Evan run off to the fast food joint.  
  
Logan dips his claws into a custom-made antibacterial barber liquid. "I really love your hair!" Logan starts quickly move his claws along Kitties' hair. Her hair goes in all direction, after a few seconds, he wipes his claws clean with a towel before sliding back in.  
  
"Wow, you did an awesome job." Kitty bounces her hair, this is the softest and fullest hair she ever had. "I think I will look even better with blond highlights." She keeps turning her head back and forth.  
  
"Very good, please come with me." Logan and Kitty, who is still wearing the barber cover. They enter the basement that has rows of chairs with sinks, at the end a Mexican man, wearing a nearly identical outfit of Logan. "Please sit here." Kitty sits down in a chair next to a sink.  
  
Logan walks to a cabinet, he pulls out a bottle, "I see you in golden blond." He shows her a bottle.  
  
"Sure." Kitty crossed her legs with her arms on her knees. Logan walks over to her, he starts to squirt the liquid into her hair, he is working quickly and swiftly, he wraps up her head.  
  
"Just stay still for about ten minutes and you shall have a beautiful set of highlights." He places the bottle back in the cabinet.  
  
"Who is he?" Kitty looks over at the Mexican man.  
  
"Him? Oh, he is the wonder of my life. His name is Alberto, he changed my life for the better." Logan flips his wrists, he walks over to Alberto, Alberto and Logan does a cheek kiss. Kitty squints one eye and widen the other.  
  
"I did nothing, I just found a wonderful man." Alberto says in a thick accent.  
  
"Nothing?!?!" Wolverine backs off. "Before you I was afraid, angry and torn in two, you made everything better, I now know what to reach for." Logan says as he holds his hand.  
  
"Well, ten minutes are up, let's see how I look!" Kitty says while she watches the clock. Logan walks over to her, he undoes the wrap, revealing Kitty's highlights.  
  
"Breath taking, simply fantastic!" Alberto says with his fingers on his chest.  
  
Logan and Kitty walk back upstairs. Logan taps a few things on a register. "A cut, a dye. twenty five dollars." Logan looks up at Kitty; Kitty fishes a twenty-dollar bill out of her pocket. She also pulls out a five, "Thanks cutie." Logan says.  
  
"Well, you did do a wonderful job, I will have to come again." Kitty turns around, facing the group, only Jean is left, everyone else went to the fast food joint.  
  
"Kitty, you look so cool! We need to go now, take care Logan, when I want my hair cut, I will stop by."  
  
"I'm almost always open." Logan waves them goodbye, he walks back down stairs to Alberto.  
  
"I really love this hair!" Kitty says as she walks with Jean to the rest of the group.  
  
"Kitty, looking good!" Kurt calls out to her with his thumbs up. He gives her a wink.  
  
**Well, what does everyone think? Maybe I will do a 'what if' for every section made? I will then probably make another one this section since I didn't make one last chapter, it would have been better if I did make one for last section. Well, please review and tell me what you think. If you like it, I will continue them, if not, that's it. I got a small idea by Chaos Boredom with her Star Trek Voyager. 


	4. Wolverine’s training

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Wolverine's training  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Thank you Lilo for everything! It defiantly cleared up a lot of things. Well, I never got any feed back on my story called Hellz Furry on fictionpress.com, I am going to try to make this chapter in past tense, please in form me if you like it. If you like it I will keep it past tense, if the grammar is too bad, I will send it back to present tense, I have a lot of trouble doing past tense, it takes me a long time. P.S. I use extreme evolution as a lifeline, since my memory is horrible, and they have been down. Thank you for your patients on how long this took me.  
  
"We are going to obstacle course 011 Wolverine." Wolverine yelled at Xavier. Xavier nodded; that was Wolverine's third toughest training program. The first was only for something he and other rapid healers could of survived.  
  
A large ramp came from the floor; it was at a seventy-degree angle. Guillotines started to swing back and forth at ramp. Stun lasers popped out from the side of the wall, they moved at random, their red line targeted system was easily seen. Giant robot spiders were at the top of the ramp, each one was loaded with stun lasers and netting.  
  
Ropes fell at the end of the ramp, they were to swing to freestanding poles, and these poles would fall after three seconds of pressure. At the end was a ten by ten platform; there was nothing on it. "You need to go up this ramp, dodge all of the guillotines and lasers. Destroy the spider robot, swing off the rope, land on the pole, you wait too long, they will collapse under you, then you will just need to stay on the platform." Wolverine looked at everything. "You have two minutes to make it to the platform." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Why do we need to stay on the platform for two minutes?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
Wolverine growled. "You'll see bub." Wolverine walked down to the platform, he then climbed up to the platform, he got to the top, it began to wobble, so he stood on the center to he could keep it stable, with his claws out. "Lets go!" Wolverine yelled at them. "Spyke, Elf! You two first, now!"  
  
"Right." Spyke said as he started to run up the ramp while Nightcrawler was about to teleport.  
  
"You teleport, you fail." Wolverine yelled. Nightcrawler nodded and started to run on his hands and feet and reached Spyke. Spyke had small spikes in his feet to keep him from falling and Nightcrawler had no problem. Spyke fired a couple of spikes, which destroyed two guillotines and two stun guns, he reached the two and sent ten spikes into it. Nightcrawler then reached the top, he jumped on top of the robot spider and launched himself, he grabbed the rope, and he jumped from pole to pole and reached the platform while Spyke was right behind him. Nightcrawler flipped in the air and kicked Wolverine. Spyke shot some spikes into the ground, Wolverine tripped over them and fell off the side of the tipping platform.  
  
Wolverine shook his head and looked up and growled, but he was impressed with the work. "Rogue, Iceman." Wolverine yelled. They both nodded and ran to the ramp.  
  
Rogue wrapped an arm around Iceman as he lifted himself up with his ice. He fired ice blasts at the guillotines and at the stun guns. They reached the top and he froze two of the spiders. Rogue let go of Iceman and swung off the rope, she reached the poles and ran as quickly as possible, Iceman was right behind her as they reached the other side.  
  
Nightcrawler flipped in the air and knocked Rogue off the platform. Iceman created a shield and blocked the spikes and he then fired an ice blast and knocked Spyke off the platform. "Nightcrawler, Iceman, defend the platform." Wolverine looked at the remaining group. "Sunspot, Berzerker! Move it!" They nodded and ran to the ramp.  
  
Sunspot started up the ramp while Berzerker started to fired at all of the guillotines and stun guns that got into their way. Sunspot threw Berzerker on the top platform, Berzerker destroyed the two spiders and at the same time they swung to the poles, Berzerker pushed into Sunspot as they ran. Sunspot nearly fell, but got his balance and grabbed Berzerker to get in front.  
  
They jumped on the platform. Sunspot just missed Nightcrawler's attack, and pushed him off the side. Iceman fired at Berzerker while he fired back, they shot each other off the platform. Wolverine sighed, "Sunspot, you're the single king of the platform." He then looked at Berzerker, "I swear, if you and Sunspot fight anymore, I will cut you both a new one." Wolverine extended his claws and they were both silent. Wolverine turned to the shrinking group. "Since there is only one, Cannonball, go!"  
  
Cannonball nodded and ran up to the platform, he ran fired himself directly up the platform, he missed all of the guns and guillotine. The fired two blasts that knocked the spiders off the platform, he then swung off the rope and landed on the poles. He lost his balance and was about to fall off when he fired a blast and got him back up. The platform fell and he jumped as hard as he could and reached the next one.  
  
The next pole started to fall and he jumped, this time he kept his pace up and reached the platform. "Stay there, you are both kings of the platform. Oh yeah, Cannonball, if you can't keep your balance, you will not continue, get me?"  
  
"Yea teach," Cannonball scratched his head. He fell backwards when the platform moved.  
  
"Kids." Wolverine growled. "Alright, the last two. Magma, Wolfsbane! Lets move it! I want lunch."  
  
"Right!" Magma and Wolfsbane said in unison. They ran to the ramp. Magma melted the guillotines and dodged the stun guns. Wolfsbane transformed and started to run up the ramp. A stun gun struck her and she rolled down the ramp, she could not move, in her canine from she whimpered.  
  
"Magma continue!" Wolverine yelled, when Magma melted the two spiders.  
  
"Yes sir." She swung from the ropes and ran down the poles, she did a jump flip on the platform and send a blast of heat that knocked Cannonball off the platform.  
  
"Alright, we have our winners, please come down. Chuck, you can cancel the program now.  
  
"Right Logan." Xavier said over the intercom system. Everything went back into the walls, ceiling and floor.  
  
Wolverine walked up to Wolfsbane, he kneeled down to her, and all of the students surrounded them. "I hate to say it, but I think it would be best for you to go, even though there are a few who should stay." Wolverine looked at the group and Cannonball, Sunspot and Berzerker all looked embarrassed.  
  
Wolfsbane turned back to her human form, she looked down, and she felt like she failed. At least she had Jubilee and Multiple to keep her company. "Right." She stood up, she still felt numb from the stun gun. She slowly walked out of the danger room and to her room to change into her normal clothing.  
  
"Well, you all should be happy, you all have passed my course. I'm going to get something to eat." Wolverine walked out of the danger room to get something to eat, they all just watched him leave.  
  
*  
  
Kitty walked to the brotherhood home, she looked back. Scott was hunched over; he had the dry heaves from Kitty's driving. Kitty turned back and knocked on the door, after a minute of waiting Lance opened the door. "Kitty! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Big news, it seems like a new war on mutants has arrived and everyone from the Institute, as well as I wish for the Brotherhood to help us."  
  
"Come in and we'll see what we can do." Lance saw Scott and fought his natural urge. "Hey, Scott! Want to come in?" Lance yelled at him. Scott raised his hand and shook his head as he continued to keep his balance.  
  
**I'm so sorry for how long this took; I hope no one minded the lateness. I hope someone reads this, if not, then I know I took so long to get this one so please forgive me. I think I might make another what if because I am hitting a writer's block for the last training course, how Kitty is going to act in the brotherhood, Jean at jail and even Ihvnnm being captured. Maybe something will come, but right now I'm stuck. I will make a new one soon enough, I am trying to hard to finish editing. 


	5. Training Ends

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Training Ends  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Wow, Chaotic Boredom is still reviewing, I was worried that my story would be lost. I can't concentrate that well especially when I have been working on so many things. On fan: X-Men. On Fic: Youand and Hellz. Editing: Magic Fire, which will be published once I finish editing. Well, please enjoy this last part of training. I hope this goes a lot quicker than the last chapter. I am going to burn myself out. If anyone wants a sample of the book I am trying to get published leave your e-mail and I will send you a msword document attachment of the first ten chapters. P.S. I love Chaotic Boredom's reviews.  
  
"Well, we are keeping three back, I hope we aren't going to keep anyone else back." Beast clapped his hands together; he turned to Xavier in the control room. "Please activate 'Endurance Run Four'." Beast said calmly, Xavier gave the thumbs up and activated the program. A ramp started up the side of the wall and spiraled, when it made it all the way around there was a ten-foot wall. After the wall the ramp spiraled around the room again, it stopped where the wall was and there was a twenty-foot rope to the top. From the ceiling, there were monkey bars across the room. The bars ended in the center of the room there were pressure poles that after thirty seconds would descend.  
  
"Wow." Everyone silently said.  
  
"You are all at once going to run up the ramp, get over the wall, climb up the ropes, travel down the monkey bards and balance on the poles. The poles will lower you to safety, now everyone get lined up." Beast explained to everyone. Everyone walked to the base of the ramp and got into racing position.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" Beast roared, everyone ran. Everyone clustered at first, slowly Sunspot and Nightcrawler made their way to the lead. Magma was last but she continued not far in the back. Nightcrawler jumped the ten- foot wall and turned around to help Sunspot, they then helped everyone else up the wall, and they were not going to leave anyone behind. Beast smiled at everyone's determination to finish together.  
  
As everyone made their second time around, Beast and Storm heard most of the huffing and puffing loudly. "Once everyone finishes we will have lunch!" Beast yelled and everyone started to run a little faster.  
  
"Ha, great motivational skills." Wolverine said from behind them. He was standing behind Beast with two sandwiches and an apple that was stuck at the end of his claws. "Jamie, Jubilee and Rahne are in the kitchen having something to eat, they are feeling bad but they understand." He looked up at the track, "Looks pretty impressive."  
  
"They are doing a wonderful job." Beast said as he watched the kids climb the rope. They were exhausted from the last two courses, the each landed on a pole, and Cannonball nearly lost his balance, but was able to stay up. The poles, with the sound of CO2 escaping the chambers as reached ground level, everyone walked off. "Ok! Go enjoy a small rest and a meal." Beast said cheerfully while most of the students moaned; they were tired and sore.  
  
"Students." Xavier talked over the pa. "You have until Scott and Kitty come back before we head off." The students nodded as they left the danger room.  
  
*  
  
"The jail isn't this way. where are we going?" Jean's eyes opened up wide as she looked around. She was not paying attention until now since she realized it has been an hour.  
  
"Smart girl." The 'soldier' that sat beside her said and pulled out a stun gun and electrocuted Jean and she passed right out. "How much further to the chopper?"  
  
"Five minutes, then we will head directly to Chem. Corp. mutation building." The soldier who sat in the passenger seat said.  
  
The one in the back shivered. "Man, I loathe mutants, I wish I could of shot at all of those god damn mutants. They are all freaks, I made a good choice in joining the company."  
  
"Preaching to the quire my good friend, preaching to the quire." The drive said as they turned into a dark old factory. "We're here, pick her up." The passenger opened Jean's door and flipper her over his shoulder, they entered the dark old factory. They walked up the stairs and found themselves on the roof, a sleek super-stealth helicopter rested. The drive fished out a remove and pushed a button where a door on the side opened up with stairs that lead to the inside.  
  
"Can't we just kill her? Why do the scientists want to keep her?" The one who stunned her asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they want to perform some tests on her." The drive said as he sat in front of the controls. The man who was carrying Jean dropped her to the ground next to the chair he sat in; he kept his stun gun aimed at her.  
  
The helicopter started up, there was no sound as it flew off, it headed a new unknown building Chem. Corp has created strictly for mutant testing that was not even conspiracies on this building. The only sign of it was a small hole in the middle of the desert that did not even have borders. There were hidden robotic guards scattered in the sand.  
  
*  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" Toad said as he squatted on the head of an old torn stuffed chair. He jumped off and onto the table.  
  
"Get off!" Blob backhanded Toad off the table, away from the pizzas he was devouring. "You're not getting my food." Kitty scrunched her nose in disgust.  
  
"Ialwaysknewthatyouguyswouldneedouthelp. EspeciallyminewhosebetterthanQuicksilver?" Quicksilver said as he zoomed around the room, and got into Kitty's face.  
  
"Man, lay off her." Lance tried to push Quicksilver out of the way.  
  
Quicksilver zoomed out of reach of Lance and Lance nearly fell over. "Tooslow, manimouttahereIhavebetterthingsIcouldbedoing." Quicksilver created a trail as he ran out of the door.  
  
"So, what do you need help with?" Lance sat down next to Kitty. Behind them Toad started to make fun of them. "Shut up Toad!" Toad just continued to laugh and Blob was starting to laugh. Tabitha leaned on the back of the couch Kitty and Lance were sitting on.  
  
"Well, there is a new mutant hunter group out there. They are totally strong; they created super hunters from Xvira infested cells. We feel that that we could really use some help, they seriously hurt Mr. Logan and Scott."  
  
"Whoa, they injured the Wolverine, this is serious." Blob said as he devoured another pizza.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to hit the installation hard, but we can't do it alone, I came here to see if any of you would be willing to join us."  
  
"I'll go" Wanda said in a dark corner.  
  
"I'll go as long as you go Lance." Blob said as he finished off the last pizza.  
  
"I'll go, you going Toad?" Lance turned to Toad.  
  
"Since snuckems is going, I'm going." Toad leaned against Wanda and Wanda blasted him away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Wanda snarled.  
  
"I'm not going. I don't feel like risking my life." Tabitha walked off to her room.  
  
**I hope this chapter pleases my favorite reviewer. practically my only reviewer. Well, I am really thankful that extreme-evolution.com came back long enough to allow me to write more chapters. I have bad memory when it comes to names and abilities, I really appreciate everyone sticking with me. *taps on microphone* hello? 


	6. Horrible Capture

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Horrible Capture  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Stress, school, editing stories, I feel I am going to be running through the campus with my underwear on my head soon. *Twitch* Well, the story must go on, and on. and on. Please read and review and share your opinion to everyone!  
  
"Uhhh." Ihvnnm tried to roll over but he was locked up, so Ihvnnm looked over and he saw Jean chained to a wall with some sort of headgear on. She seemed to be unconscious; her body dangled by her wrists, Ihvnnm heard her slightly moan as she tried to come to. Jean's headgear wrapped around her head and only left her head free, there were tubes dangling off it and had what seemed to be a kind of crystal that was in the center of her head.  
  
Ihvnnm's own head was splitting; he felt a pressure upon it, as he guessed he was wearing one as well. Ihvnnm glanced around and saw that he was surrounded in clear cells, he looked directly up and was blinded by massive examination lights above his head, he never saw the instruments that they were planning on using on him once they were ready.  
  
Ihvnnm pulled at the bonds on his wrists, but had no success in breaking out. Ihvnnm started to concentrate his power to break out of these bonds; he felt no rush, no increase of energy, Ihvnnm just moaned in annoyance. Ihvnnm guessed that these helmets were made to restrict a mutant from using their powers.  
  
"A big inconvenience." Someone said behind Ihvnnm, he tried to turn his head that way, but just injured his neck. "Don't get up," The man started to laugh as Ihvnnm heard his footsteps move closer to him, the footsteps where slow but loud since he was wearing metal soles on a metal ground. A face appeared right in front of Ihvnnm, he wore reflexive glasses, his hair was sleeked backwards and dyed black, he had chiseled good looks and shaved so clean that it looked like he just shaved.  
  
"Amazing, I never knew the possibilities of what could happen to a mutant if they were given the cells, but now we do, well mostly, we are just going to open up you soon and find out what exactly it did to you." The face moved back, he was dressed up in a nice black suit, black shirt and black tie, and he even had black gloves on. "Do you like this installation? It was just built specifically for you and your kind." The man looked at Jean with admiration. "She almost seems too pretty to be a disgusting mutant." It seemed that the man was talking to himself than Ihvnnm.  
  
"Who are you?" Ihvnnm said quietly, he was weak and his headgear seemed to drain his energy.  
  
"ME? Me, well, I am James Valkerie, Vise President of Chem. Corp. and Head Director of the Mutant Hunter program. I've come down here before the professionals come down here, I have to say, I have read your profile, and I am very impressed." James threw a folder that contained thirty pages, everything from data of his childhood till present as well as pictures of him during the transformation.  
  
Ihvnnm tried to look at his portfolio but it was out of view. "What do you want with Jean, let alone me." Ihvnnm continued to try to get out of his bindings.  
  
The man tisked, "So many questions, Jean is the only person we could take, there were no excuses for anyone else, she will be a wonderful person to dissect." The placed his hand on the clear cage. "I heard she had a great power to control things with her mind, I want to know how that works, I want to know what creates freaks like you."  
  
"So you mutate people to hunt mutated people."  
  
"More or less, I think your all freaks, but there is something about you things that fascinates me, I would love more about you things. If I can find out what makes you creatures you, I may make a fortune off temp powers." James grabbed Ihvnnm by the cheeks, "stop fighting the restraints, the helmet prevents you from using mutation powers and they are made out of adamantium, all you are going to do is hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm going to hurt you once I get out of these bonds!" Ihvnnm spat out, he pulled harder on the restraints.  
  
"My boy, by the time you're released, you're going to be in many, many jars." James picked the folder up and walked out of Ihvnnm's view. "To bad you were a mutant, with all of your training, you could have been the greatest, yet we also had to do some forceful persuasion to get you to join us in the first place." Ihvnnm heard the door slide open. "Well, the doctor will be with you shortly." Ihvnnm heard James laugh as he walked out of the door and down the hall.  
  
"Jean, hey Jean!" Ihvnnm yelled at her, she moaned a little more as she started to come to. "Jean, wake up!"  
  
"Uhhhh." Jean opened her eyes a little, her body was sore, the soldiers did nothing bad to her except handled her roughly. She stood up so she was no longer dangling from the chains, her shoulders where hurting her. "Where am I?" Jean looked at the clear cage, she saw bright light, and it was so bright that she could not see Ihvnnm on the table.  
  
"Jean, its me Ihvnnm, are you alright?" Ihvnnm pulled at his chains.  
  
"I think so, just hurting, where are you? I can't see you."  
  
"I'm in front of you, the light is probably too bright for you to see, can you try to use your powers?" Ihvnnm yelled.  
  
"I'll try." Jean concentrated her powers to getting her out of her bonds, but nothing happened, she then tried to read Ihvnnm's mind. "Are you sure you're there?" She squinted her eyes out of the clear cage.  
  
"No, I'm million miles away. Of course I'm right here!" Ihvnnm was getting annoyed, he knew sooner or later someone or somebody will be coming in here to dissect him and he wont be able to escape.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"A Chem. Corp. building, it must be one of the ones you guys missed." Ihvnnm continued to pull at the bonds; his wrists were bruised and bloody. "I wish I could help you but I am strapped down to a table and soon some guys are going to be coming in here and put me in little jars."  
  
"No!" Jean gasped because no one deserves that. "We need to escape."  
  
"You think?" Ihvnnm arched his back as he pulled at his feet; all that did was cut his ankles up.  
  
The door behind Ihvnnm opened up, he heard two air tank breathers, their feet were padded but he heard the ruffle of their suits and the squeaking of the metal wheels to the surgeon table the brought in with them, Jean could see them faintly they wore large over size bio-chemical suits with silver reflexive screens over their faces. They had large air tanks on their backs while one was pushing a waist high silver table on wheels.  
  
"Noo!!!" Jean called out as she struggled at her bonds.  
  
Click, "You will be next." Click. The one closest one to Jean said, it turned away from her and faced Ihvnnm.  
  
"Nooo!!" Jean yelled, her helmet sizzled and popped, the little jeweled object at the center of her head cracked, she sent the first covered man into the other and they crashed into the wall, they fell in a heap.  
  
Jean tried to pull at her bonds, but they were not coming off, she even tries to shatter the clear cage front, unfortunately that did not even shake. Jean heard a siren sound, it came almost instantly when the jeweled object on her headgear cracked, it still seemed to work, but it was faulty. At least she could defend herself and Ihvnnm for a short while. She looked up at the surgeon light and it exploded, shards of glass fell upon Ihvnnm and slightly cut his skin up. She finally saw Ihvnnm and saw that he had a gasmask on and he was asleep from it.  
  
**I end this now, I hope everyone likes this, I am trying hard to make this good, I am tired, day in, day out, this sucks, at least my life is connected to the stories people love to read, please inform of me of any errors in spelling, grammar or the story itself, I want to make this the best possible. 


	7. What If Pt 2 1

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
What If Pt. 2.1  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I need some humor, how about all the rest of you? I am going to blow a fuse soon so if there is anyone that lives near the Massachusetts area, send me a message and we will hang out, I don't care about age, sex, race, or whatever, I could really use a good break away from this school and it will be my treat, anyone. hello? Damn it! Here's a break from the story.  
  
*  
  
What if Raven Darkholme (Mystique) kept Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) instead of abandoning him?  
  
*  
  
"Magneto, Kurt, Kurt, Magneto." Mystique introduced each other, "Kurt is my son," Mystique walked around in an abandoned warehouse, Magneto floated beside her while Kurt was hunched over. Kurt was wearing a brown hooded robe, and even his face was hidden.  
  
"What's wrong with Kurt?" Magneto looked at him. "Remove your robe, you're a mutant, be proud."  
  
"I don't feel like doing so." Kurt mumbled. Kurt did not have his German accent, but a simple American one.  
  
"Mystique, command your son."  
  
Mystique turned around, but bit her tongue, "Kurt, lose the robe, no one here is going to be afraid, it's just me, you and him."  
  
"Yes mother." Kurt stood up as the hooded robe fell to the floor, he wore nothing on his head, he had some sort of armor around his shoulder that moved down the outside of his arms, the armor was attached to black spandex type of material that covered the rest of his body, the front of his legs also had the armor. He had knives attacked to his hands, feet as well at the end of his tail; he glared at Magneto, "See what you like? Doesn't matter, stop staring." Kurt then teleported away and only left the trail of smoke.  
  
"That is a unique mutant, a lot of temper it seems." Magneto waved his hand in front of his face because the smoke annoyed him.  
  
"Yes, for all of his life I have hidden him, every time the public saw him, they lashed out at him, at least now with that suit he has some defense." Mystic continued to walk through the abandoned warehouse. "So, why have you called me here?"  
  
"I have something you may enjoy, there is a band of mutants living in the Bayville area, they go to a school, but the principal left for unknown reasons, I would like for you to go there and be the principal for the school, there you can keep a close eye on all of those mutants."  
  
"The leader of this band of mutants is Xavier?" Mystique got close to Magneto.  
  
"Yes, Xavier, the man I have told you so much about, well, it seems like his little school is growing, I would you like to collect some mutants there, there is one already there that wont need any persuasion, he is a disgusting little creature, but he could be proven useful." Magneto stopped talking, and from under his clothing he shivered in disgust.  
  
"Right, who are the mutants I will be looking out for?" Mystique asked as they left the abandoned warehouse, a folder flew out from Magneto's cloak and moved into Mystique's hands, there were two paper clips keeping everything together. "Right now there is only two students, Jean and Scott, but I fear there will be more, they also have a woman there named Ororo and a man who is rarely there, Logan."  
  
"Logan." Mystique snarled, she has met him before and she hated him greatly.  
  
"What shall you do with the Rogue?" Magneto looked at her with deep interest, he had great plans for her later on in life.  
  
"I will leave her to Irene Adler for a little while, but once I have enough mutants I will bring here to me." Mystique walked up to her car. "KURT!" She yelled and almost instantly he appeared on top of the car, he was wearing his hooded robe once again. "Kurt, get in the car, we're going to Bayville."  
  
"We're moving again, jeeze." Kurt teleported to the diver seat, "let's go." He started the engine as Mystique walked into the car.  
  
Mystique transformed into a random female "How does this look as a well respected principal?"  
  
"Good enough, in that folder I have every resource you will possibly need, just study that and you will get the job and since all the "unknown' destruction the school receives, no one is willing to pick up the job as principal." Magneto leaned at the window.  
  
"Understood." Mystique turned to Kurt, "let's go, I want to get out of his horrible town once and for all." Kurt revved the engine and drove off, Magneto watched them leave as he lifted himself into the air and flew away.  
  
*  
  
It's been nearly a week since Mystique was made principal, and Todd Tolensky, or Toad to those who know him better, has been her office nearly twenty times, he has always been causing some kind of trouble. She did have a little pity for him, but her overwhelming anger for how much of an idiot and fool he was, which made her job so much rougher, she now figured out why Xavier has never taken him in.  
  
Mystique was pacing back and forth in her office, she has almost no knowledge of the X-Men, all she knew that Jean was very intelligent and was skilled in soccer and Scott seemed to be a typical jock who even had a note explaining that he needed to wear those specific prescription glasses. Mystique heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" She said irritable, Toad came bouncing in.  
  
"Hey prince." Toad bounced into a chair.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Mystique dropped her head as she tried to keep her cool and sense of smell.  
  
"I just slimed a couple pans of food, I was hungry and the pepper really got to me." He looked around. "Ohh!" Toad picked up a gold pen that was on the able.  
  
"Put that down or a break your fingers." She turned around. "I can't stand you!" She transformed to her normal look, now Todd, to put you in line, I'm going to have my son keep an eye on you."  
  
"Whoa, you have a son?" Toad started to laugh.  
  
"Kurt!" Mystique yelled, instantly he teleported into the room, he grabbed Toad by the throat with his tail and threw him against a wall. "This is my son Kurt. Toad, don't you have any manners? Say hello to my son."  
  
"H-h-h-hi." Toad stuttered, he was afraid, he then noticed all of the knives. "Don't hurt me." Kurt's tail unwrapped and Toad fell to the ground, Kurt took a couple steps back. "I'll be good, just don't hurt me!" Toad jumped to the corner of the room to get away from him.  
  
"Afraid of me?" Kurt walked up to Toad.  
  
"Y y y y yes." Toad jumped up and clung to the ceiling.  
  
"You're not getting away from me like that." Kurt jumped up and clung to the ceiling as well.  
  
"Crap." Toad said in mixed negative emotions.  
  
**Ok, this deserves a two parter, if you want to see it now, please in form me or think it should be saved for another time, please in form me anyway. Well, I hope everyone likes this, I only have so many more chapters left of this section and then I start the last part. I have too many chapters to kill time with, even though that is not a bad idea. I really appreciate my hardcore fan. 


	8. What If Pt 2 2

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
What If Pt. 2.2  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**I decided to finish off the what if, I still prefer to add it to my story because this is just going to take too long without any interruption so I decided to have a small break of the dealings with Ihvnnm, and it will avoid the Gary Sues (or whatever they are called), well, please read and enjoy, thank you.  
  
*  
  
What if Raven Darkholme (Mystique) kept Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) instead of abandoning him?  
  
*  
  
"Man, why do I have to have Kurt following me?" Toad said as he bounced from one class to the other, from the corner of his eye he kept seeing a puff of smoke, he knew that Kurt was just there. "He's going to set the smoke alarms off." Toad jumped into class, there were only a handful of students and they were all troublemakers, they were all in his classes.  
  
*  
  
After class Toad was the last one to leave, even the teacher left after she could no longer stand the rowdiness of the class. Toad was about to leave when Kurt appeared, grabbed Toad and teleported to an empty bathroom, and to what Toad could tell was a female's bathroom, it was clean, had no urinals but it had a couch. "Yo man! What ya doin?" Toad jumped away from.  
  
As soon as Toad finished talking he heard a toilet flush and Mystique walked out, she walked up to the sink and washed her hands, it was as if she never saw them when she walked by. "I need to learn more about what is happening in the Xavier institute, I want you to go to go there and find out as much as you can." Mystique growled at him, she grabbed him by the collar of his grungy filthy sinkin' shirt. "Got me?"  
  
"Yea, yeah, no problems." Toad gulped as sweat poured down his head.  
  
Mystique released Toad and he fell to the ground and said "uff". He got back to his position. "I'll just get going then." Toad jumped away as quickly as he could, Mystique snarled.  
  
"Filthy creature, what do you think?"  
  
"I need a shower after touching him." Kurt shivered.  
  
"Go to the boarding house, I just have a few things left to do here, I really hate this job." Mystique walked out the bathroom as Kurt teleported away.  
  
*  
  
Toad was hoping out of the school when he ran into Scott, and knocked his glasses off, which landed five feet away from him. Scott did not have enough time to react and shot a force beam shot out and shattered a window and parts of a wall before Scott covered his eyes with a hand, then Scott started to search on his hands and knees, "Where are my glasses?"  
  
Toad shot his tongue out and grabbed the glassed, he then held them in his hand as he handed them to Scott. "There ya go buddy." Toad was as he waited for Scott to put his glasses on, he had a face of disgust when he discovered that his glasses were covered in slime, he wiped them down with the bottom of his shirt, even though he was hesitant of actually doing so.  
  
"Ick, well, thanks. say, aren't you Todd Tolensky?" Scott said as he looked up the filthy foul creature.  
  
"Yep, yep, ahhh, my fame is far and wide." Toad said as he bragged  
  
"Actually no, in the gym locker room there is a crude drawing of you with some really rough words."  
  
"Oh, say, that was really cool what you can do, you know, I'm just like you, watch!" Toad flipped in the air and started to jump around, he then shot his tongue out and grabbed an abandoned lunch bag that was left next to the trash, it seemed that someone missed the bin. He opened the bag up. "Yum!" Toad pulled out a half eaten sandwich and started to devour it.  
  
"Ick!" Scott tried not to gag, but that was too much, he covered his mouth as he waited for himself to calm down, soon Toad was finished with the sandwich, he just dropped the bag to the ground. "You are not like me." Scott managed to say as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Hey man, I'm just like you, a freak, I mean mutant." Toad jumped in front of Scott, "Call me Toad." Toad held his hand out to shake.  
  
"Sure." Scott just looked at the hand, he was wondering if he should be polite and shake or keep his lunch and not shake, he held his breath and shook hands.  
  
"Hey, can I come with you, I heard you live where a place where you learn how to control your powers." Toad said as he hopped beside Scott.  
  
"I can't really say anything about it, I will talk to the professor about you and see what I can do." Scott was kicking himself in his butt after he just realized what he just said.  
  
"Cool!" Toad continued to hop beside Scott as they left the school, Scott got into his car and Toad got into the passenger seat.  
  
"Awe man!!! Now I am going to have to throw that seat away." Scott thought as he watched his seat cover become slimmed, Scott bit his lip as he drove off to the institute.  
  
*  
  
"Professor, this is Todd Tolensky, he's a mutant his said he's interested in joining us." Scott said quietly to Xavier from afar so Toad couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes, I picked him up some time ago on Cerebro, but I felt he wasn't ready for here, but I will give him a try if he is truthful of his convictions." Xavier said as he turned his chair around and came back to Toad. "Todd,"  
  
"Call me Toad."  
  
". Toad." Xavier held back everything he was about to say. "You are welcome here as long as you want and improve your skills, but there is one rule I want you to do."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Take showers regularly."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
*  
  
It's been months since Todd joined the X-Men, he is was one of the worst, but still worked hard, his X-Men suit fit much better than his old costume did, he even started to have a small fling with Kitty before she went into a more serious relationship with Lance.  
  
Kurt was the most powerful of the brotherhood, he even took control of it while Mystique was absent, he even made the brotherhood a formidable opponent to the X-Men, he then gained the nickname, fiend, for being as ruthless as one.  
  
**Another chapter done, what does everyone think? This is the end of the What If's until Mutant Hunter C.1.3, so what is ahead is pure Ihvnnm. Thank you and please review this chapter because I will then start the next one, and since I am almost done with my Alt. Magic Fire and Death n' Hellz I will be able to produce a new one like every day until I am done, which may take till next year, who knows. 


	9. Freddie

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Freddie  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Sweet, a three day weekend with enough homework to keep me busy, damn it!!!! I hope everyone liked my What If Part 2.1 and 2.2, there will be more in the works, but no more for Mutant Hunter C.1.2. I am tried, I have no clue when I will finish this, I have been working hard on so many other things, I really hope that once I finally get my book published that all of you will read it, mind you that it will probably come out over the summer.  
  
"What happened?" Jean heard someone speak up after her interference with the scientists.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Jean tried to turn, but a wall blocked her.  
  
"My name is Freddie." Jean heard him tug at his own bonds. "I take it that you and your friend recently arrived, I just woke up from your event. My brother and I were already examined and we will be examined again. I take it he's still asleep."  
  
"From what it looked like, Ihvnnm was about to be sliced up to nothing." Jean said as she continued at her bonds. "Brother?"  
  
"Well, from what I see, it looks like he would have been diced up. Yes, my brother, he was examined more recently, his name is Sparky."  
  
"Why are you two here?" Jean started to give up at her attempt to escape, at least the door was now barred up and it would take a long time before anyone could get in.  
  
"We are mutants, my brother has the ability to make, end, control and store electricity."  
  
"And his real name is Sparky?" Jean questioned in skepticism.  
  
"Yeah, it's very ironic." The boy continued. "And I have the power to warp things."  
  
"Warp?" Jean thought for a second, an image of the kid being able to teleport objects around like Nightcrawler.  
  
"Um." He started to think of a better way. "The whole bending the spoon deal."  
  
"You have telekinetic abilities?"  
  
"Not really." The continued to think of making it sound easier. "The whole world is nothing but putty to me. I can change the shape of anything, it would be easier if I could show you, but I am being restricted. I can't make anything fly and anything that has a will or a life is pretty much out of the question, but anything inanimate, I can change and the simpler it is, the easier it is for me." The kid pulled at his bonds, Jean heard him strain as he started to curse. "So, who are you and your friend?"  
  
"My name is Jean and the man on the table is Ihvnnm, I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities and he just becomes incredibly powerful." Jean tried her powers to break her helmet, without success. "Well, this company gave him those powers, somehow it backfired, I guess that was the reason they were going to chop him up to find out how they did it."  
  
"They are trying harder to examine my brother, they have a theory that they could use him to power their lives forever, it's sick." Freddie said.  
  
"Uhhh." Jean turned to Ihvnnm as he started to stir. "Jean, try to take my helmet off, I think I could get everyone out, but hurry, I can hear people coming." Ihvnnm said weakly.  
  
"I'll try." Jean forced her power, the little jewel in the center of the helmet shivered and started to crack a little more and Ihvnnm's helmet slowly slid off, but the door exploded and three normal human guards rushed in, they held out guns as they aimed it around, there was rubble all around, the two scientists were unconscious beside the door, their instruments and shards of glass littered the ground.  
  
"What is going on in here!?" The one in front roared as he aimed the gun at Jean, who stopped trying to remove Ihvnnm's helmet. Jean's jewel has nearly shattered; pieces of it fell to the ground.  
  
"Let us go!" Jean commanded.  
  
"Let you go?" The guard nearly laughed. "Let you go!" The guard pushed the keypad to her cell and the clear door slide open, he walked up to her. "Now why would we let you go?" The guard aimed the business end of the gun under Jean's chin; he never saw that her jewel is nearly entirely broken.  
  
"Because these helmets are not that strong!" Jean concentrated all of her powers into removing her own helmet, the jewel shattered and the guard stepped backwards in a mixed emotion of fear and surprise. Jean's helmet flew off and struck the guard in the face, he stumbled backwards and the other two guards grabbed him and the two scientists and ran out of the room, most likely for reinforcement.  
  
"Jean, hey Jean, take off my helmet, I know I can get all of us free!" Freddie said as she heard him still pulling at his bonds, Jean concentrated her powers from the other side of the wall. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" Jean had no idea, but she was pulling at his hair as well of his helmet. Jean then heard a loud crash; it must have been the helmet. "Well, other than the enormous pain, it worked, hold on, I'll let everyone." Before Freddie could finish an ear piercing blares that started to go with the flashing red light.  
  
Within seconds the alarm in the room did something amazing, it did not explode but melted, and they only heard the sound of a faint siren from the distance, then the door that led out of the room melted and twisted, which seemed as if there was no entrance.  
  
Jean watched with interested as she started to hear soldiers, mutated, banding at the door, then she guess it was Freddie jump out in front of her.  
  
Freddie had long red hair, which was messy, his hair blue, he was very slim and covered in bruises and stood at about five foot ten. "Hold on." In his all white long sleeves that passed his hands shirt, he raised his hands up and the bonds around Jean's wrists twisted around until she was free, then Freddie walked to his brother's room and opened the wall and freed him while Jean worked on Ihvnnm's bonds.  
  
Freddie carried Sparky over his struggle; Freddie struggled even though Sparky looked much like Freddie, except that his hair was blond and very spiky. Freddie leaned Sparky against the wall and Sparky moaned as he tried to wake up. "I hope he's alright." Freddie said in a very worried tone.  
  
"Freddie, how did these people get you?" Jean placed her hand on what she thought was about a thirteen-year-old boy.  
  
"Well, they caught us about two weeks ago, we have been tested and examined every couple days, and they barely feed us. But I guess we are here because we are orphans, we were using our powers to escape a bunch of mutant haters in Los Angeles and they cut us off, knocked us unconscious and brought us here, it was horrifying and these helmets restrict our powers, I think it's mainly the use of this jewel, I don't know how it works, but I know they are creating something worse, it's a collar that will explode if someone removes it. It's still in the testing phase, but I think they were planning on using us on its unstable prototype."  
  
"This his horrible!" Jean said as her attention became distracted from the pounding from the door, just then a fist breaks through the wall, Jean jumps backwards. "Oh no!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Freddie yelled and the wall closed up, then he forced the cells, which crawled along the floor then pressed against the wall, which made is thicker and stronger. "This should keep them out until we can think of a way to get out." Freddie released a breath of air.  
  
**I am so sorry this took so long, I haven't been much in the mood to write, but I am determined to finish this. I know its now after Halloween and this story moves too quickly, but I just can't think that great, please give some positive reviews so I can find some motivation to continue, thank you all! 


	10. Unison Of Warriors

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
Unison Of Warriors  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
**Too long, too long, I am so sorry for how long this is taking me, I hope no one has forgotten about me, wait, I need people to know me to forget about me, duh! Well, I am sorry for the long delays for these stories, my high peak of writing is now dying down, it shall come back, but this happens from time to time, that's why it took me a year to write Quest For Magic Fire and only a couple of months to write Magic Fire II: The Rings and Magic Fire III: Destruction Of Gods. Well, time for me to get going with this chapter, at least I am almost done and once I am done with this, 15 more chapters, most will be devoted to action. P.S. Red hair, blue eyes.  
  
The X-Men were relaxing, they were resting up for the great battle ahead, and Kurt was hanging out of his balcony and watched the X-Van pull towards the mansion. "They're here!" and Kurt teleported away from the balcony and appeared in the kitchen, where most were having something to eat, Logan was scanning the paper for the last time while Xavier and Hank were talking about Shakespeare, they tried to keep their minds off the Mutant Hunters.  
  
"They're here!" Kurt repeated as he appeared in the kitchen before the smoke even cleared.  
  
"Great, let's see who would be coming with us." Ororo said as she turned around and everyone, Hank, Xavier, Logan, Rogue, Ray, Samuel and Evan, followed her while Kurt teleported to the front steps, within seconds everyone came out of the door to see who arrived.  
  
The X-Van spun around in a halt, Scott, Todd, Lance, Fred and Wanda fell out of the X-Van as they tried to regain their balance and Todd took advantage and fell into Wanda, who blasted him away screaming, Todd crash landed in front of the X-Men, his legs were up in the air twitching.  
  
"Whooo!!!" Kitty jumped out of the X-Van as she spun around, "I am getting so much better!" Kitty jumped up and down excitedly, she never saw Scott, who was shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"Well, assemble the rest of the X-Men, everyone is heading out in five minutes." Xavier said as he peered at who agreed to join, he could tell that everyone here was sincere enough to join, except Todd, who seemed to be here entirely for Wanda, which seemed was rather sad.  
  
"Right Chuck." Logan said as he turned around, he knew the rest were in the living room, taking whatever R&R they could get. Logan turned into the room. "Ok everyone, suit up, we are heading out." Bobby, Amara and Roberto looked up, they had smiles on their faces. Logan thought in his head, "So naive, they have no idea what is going to happen, ah, to be young and foolish." Logan turned around and headed to his room where he was going to suit up as well.  
  
"Logan." Rahne walked up to him.  
  
"Yes?" Logan turned around; he showed neither kindness nor coldness. "What is it?"  
  
"Do we really have to stay here?" She tried to look innocent; maybe she could find some strings to pull that must somehow attach to his heart.  
  
"Yes, we need some people to stay here just incase the mansion becomes under siege and as I think about it, you three would be the best for defense, you're the guard dog, Jubilation as warning flares and to attract the attention of those who are meant to protect us and Jamie. well Jamie can be in more places than once." Logan tried to make some excuse to make her finally agree, and it partially worked.  
  
"I guess so." Rahne knew that there was no way to beat around it, she must accept the fact and go with it. "Well, good luck." Rahne sulked as she heavy footed moved back into her room.  
  
"Kids." Logan muttered as he continued to his room, where he suited up into his uniform, when Wolverine got back to the main room, nearly everyone was already back. From behind Wolverine, Iceman and Scott walked down the steps; luckily Scott was not feeling much better, especially since Shadowcat was no longer going to be controlling any heavy machinery.  
  
"I'm glad to see that everyone's all ready, I must say that this mission will be incredibly tough and that your skills were be put beyond any test could offer. You will need to use your wits, your skills and your mutant abilities to be able to make it back safe." Xavier opened three blue prints. "These are the installations that we will strike, the biggest one is the cell research and development building, it goes down fifteen flights into the ground and heavily guarded on the inside, watch yourself, the virus, Xvira is very deadly and easy to catch, so please takes these along.  
  
Xavier handed all of them five syringes. "Hey, we don't do drugs." The Blob said.  
  
"Yeah right." Nightcrawler whispered.  
  
"Anyway." Xavier raised an eyebrow, "These syringes are full of fast acting anti-virus, and unfortunately it is only very temporary. When you feel yourself being weak and sick, please thrust the needle into your stomach and squeeze the plunger." Xavier finished handling each of the X- Men and Brotherhoods their syringes. Everyone shall enter through the cell research and development building, from there, uses their transit tunnel system to reach the cell insertion and their main living quarters. This strike must be quickly and crippling, I fear that Ihvnnm is trapped somewhere in one of these buildings, but you must avoid the training center and their office building since the training center would have most of the mutant hunters and if we strike the office building, they could come after us with reason." Xavier turned silent.  
  
"You heard the man, let's get going!" Wolverine growled and everyone ran to the X-Jet, everyone found a seat, even though it was very crowded. "I am leader one, Cyclops is leader two, Beast is leader three, Avalanche is leader four and Storm and Xavier shall stay here with our cover." Wolverine said as he stood in front of the group while Storm flew the plane and Xavier sat next to her.  
  
*  
  
"What should we do now?" Jubilation whined as she hung off her bed as she stared at a teen pop poster that was taped to her door, Jamie sat on the other end of her bed with a 'Game Boy' in his hands, he only shrugged as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.  
  
"Well, we could always try to get a small party going." Rahne said, who said in a chair in utter boredom.  
  
"Bad idea, last time we nearly destroyed the institute." Jubilation moaned as she jumped off her bed and landed on her feet.  
  
"How about a game of basketball, me vs. your two." Jamie suggested, "Other than the use of my power to make two of me, no mutant powers."  
  
"You and your Beast rules." Rahne sighed, "Well, I guess we could do that, let's go." Rahne slid off the chair and walked to the door, Jamie and Jubilation followed, they headed downstairs and reached the door to the back yard when they noticed something strange.  
  
"What's that over there?" Jamie asked as he peered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but this doesn't seem good, maybe we should go get our uniforms on." Jubilation stepped backwards.  
  
"Yes, lets go." Rahne headed towards her room.  
  
"Don't leave me alone!!!" Jamie yelled as he nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran after them.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? I am almost done with this story; I hope everyone is enjoying this. It's late, but at least I got a chapter done, so, what does everyone think? I hope no one thought that I forgot about all of these people. I should be finishing this up soon, I might not even say what's happening at the institute until Mutant Hunter C.1.3, man I'm evil!!! 


	11. The End for Now

Mutant Hunter C.1.2  
  
The End for Now  
  
By Ihvnnm  
  
I am sorry for all those who enjoy reading my stories. I know I have not posted in a very long time, and I am sorry. Since it has been so long and I no longer have X-Men Evolution to back me up. (I watch the show while I type to make sure I do not mess something up too bad.) I Will be retiring this story; maybe not forever, but right now this is the last chapter. Thank you all. 


End file.
